Content management is an increasing concern for web site developers and other publishers of information to the Internet. As the content management market matures, there is a growing realization that content is seldom created specifically for web publishing. Often there is a wealth of information that is left untapped because the current form of the information does not lend it to publication.
For example, certain types of content are created through collaboration and are initially targeted to a specific work group. This content then grows over time through further collaboration between work group members. This content is generally made for a specific intranet audience composed of the users involved in the collaboration. However, this library of effort and information may eventually be of interest to other groups or the public at large. Accordingly, the content may eventually be pushed to a web site. Pushing the content to the Web site may require substantial effort on the part of the content manager. The content manager would be required to add the appropriate publishing information and possibly rewrite the information into a format that takes advantage of certain publishing functions. A solution is needed that allows the collaboration information to be efficiently published without required so much interaction on the part of the content manager.